Fiend
The Fiend (魔人, Majin, lit. Demon People or Magician) is a race of demons, often powerful in major attributes. With a few exceptions, the Fiends are dominantly portrayed as clothed skeletons due to the fact that they are often the incarnations of death or evil in various form, and even then, most of the exceptions tend to be closely associated with death and disaster of sorts. In some games, such as Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne and Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner, some bosses of the Fiend race are demon-related humans, like Dante and Sid Davis. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei'' - Secret Boss Exclusive *''Shin Megami Tensei II'' - Boss Exclusive *''Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter - Rare Enemy Exclusive *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil's Colosseum'' *''Shin Megami Tensei NINE'' *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' - Boss Exclusive *''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' *''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' *''Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked - Boss Exclusive *''Devil Survivor 2'' List of Demons ''Shin Megami Tensei'' The Fiends appear here as random encounters, though the odds of finding them are slim. In case they are successfully defeated, they have an equally slim chance (1/256) of dropping the most powerful weapons of each Alignment: the Reaper's Bell (Chaos) from Daisoujou, the Stradivarius (Neutral) from David and the Angel's Trumpet (Law) from the Pale Rider. ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... In ''Shin Megami Tensei: if..., the Fiends are easier to encounter and defeat than in Shin Megami Tensei, yet still challenging for newcomers of the series. They have the same role as in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, but they can only be found in the entrance of the temple that links the school to Makai. Provided they are higher in level than the protagonist, their battles are optional; if not, they will not let the player pass without a fight. ''Hazama's Chapter'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil's Colosseum'' ''Shin Megami Tensei NINE'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' The Demi-fiend starts out with the clan title of "Fiend" (which will change depends on the skills learned from Magatama). However, aside from this, the Fiend clan demons are not available to the original Japanese release of the game and the full clan was added to the Maniax and subsequent versions. Since the foreign localizations are based on the Maniax version, demons of this clan also makes their appearances. They serve as semi-optional bosses rather than encountered randomly with extremely low odds as in the previous installments. As part of the blond boy's machinations, the Demi-fiend is given a special Candelabra, part of a set required to illuminate the darkness of the Labyrinth of Amala, and is informed other demons, the Fiends, have stolen the other pieces of the set and separated them. By killing the Fiends and collecting the Candelabra, the Labyrinth's deepest corridors and the highest powers are made available. This unlocks the sixth, "True Demon" ending. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' The Fiends appear as powerful resident demons of each of the Schwarzwelt Sectors from Carina onwards, with Matador appearing in Sector Carina, White Rider in Sector Delphinus, Red Rider in Sector Eridanus, Black Rider in Sector Fornax, Pale Rider in Sector Grus and Trumpeter in Sector Horologium. Three Fiends, David, Alice and Mother Harlot are fought in special EX Missions: David in Sector Bootes after the assault on Mithra, Alice in Sector Fornax, and Mother Harlot in Sector Eridanus after defeating both Kazfiel and Aniel by themselves and in tandem, with a Law alignment.﻿ ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' In Shin Megami Tensei IV, most of the Fiends appear as random encounters on specified locations, each of them having a 1/256 chance of spawning after the alignment lock. Only David, Mother Harlot, and Plasma are not encountered this way, with the first two appearing in Challenge Quests and Plasma's fusion data requiring the'' "Death Has Its Applications" DLC. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Appears as the substitute of the Human Race. ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' Fiend Order is a classification of demon. Several fiends appear as bosses during the story, and the Riders can appear during New Moons. They can also be fought as optional bosses in the Case Files inside the Catholic Church. Similar to Evil Order demons, fiends do not have an Investigation Skill and can only be made through Special fusion - if the fusion count is a multiple of 7 during a New Moon, there is a chance for the Fiend Fusion Fever event to occur; using higher quality gems during this event increases the chance of creating higher level fiends. ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Devil Survivor / Overclocked'' The Fiend race is a race exclusive only to certain bosses in this game (with the exception of one playable demon). Every member of this race has their Racial Skill known as "Fiend", which prevents them from moving but allows them to attack enemy teams from up to 3 squares away. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Fiends have the Uncanny Form Racial Skill, which allows their entire team to move and act a second time, albeit at the cost of over half the Fiend's MP. However, this cannot be used twice in succession within the same turn. Stronger Fiends have this skill changed to Unearthly Form, which reduces the MP % consumption. Fiends are also notable in that all members of the race are Unique demons, have to be unlocked for fusion, and that each one has their unique fusion recipe. Most Fiends, however, have low MP. Gallery Trivia *The Fiend race has the highest quantity of non-mythological demons, with Ghost Q, Alice, David, Matador, Daisoujou, Hell Biker, Sid Davis, Dante and Demi-Fiend * Category:Human Species Category:Magica Species * * * * * * * * * * * * *